Calls of Anxiety
by DaveTheAnalyzer
Summary: *Heisei trilogy* Over the years, Kusanagi Naoya had many phone calls concerning his daughter Asagi's brushes with monsters. Needless to say, it doesn't induct much calm in a father.
Disclaimer: Gamera and assorted characters are the property of Kadokawa Pictures

* * *

 **Calls of Anxiety**

 **by**

 **The Analyzer**

Kusanagi Naoya rubbed his temples, a faint throbbing hovering below that skin. When he took the job of investigating why a ship full of plutonium mysteriously ran aground in the middle of the ocean, he thought he would be part of little more than another story about a near-nuclear catastrophe thankfully averted by sheer luck. He didn't expect to later learn he parked a boat right next to a dormant sea monster that his people barely escaped when it awakened, nor of its ancient origins as the last hope, Gamera. Seeing that monstrous giant throw a hand to shield Yoshinari, Nagamine, and the rescued child from Gyaos's cutting beam added further complications to the mix, though he was thankful the man who drove him to the Kiso Mountain Range was the same one who was currently driving him back to help prepare the report for tomorrow's government meeting.

Right now Yoshinari was staring the middle distance, maneuvering their car on automatic pilot. Naoya would have worried about a potential car accident with how distracted Yoshinari was but fortunately there were few vehicles on the road and he seemed to know what he was doing. Nagamine wasn't with them. Naoya overheard Yoshinari offer Nagamine a drive back but she politely declined. Her vehicle and driver were still in one piece. To break the silence as evening past, Naoya turned on the radio.

"…the engagement with Gamera abruptly ended after he flew off to the sky upon being injured by the Gyaos." The newsreader was saying. "The air force had attempted to give pursuit but Gamera disappeared into the sea and his current whereabouts are unknown. The navy has been called to patrol that area but for the moment, there are no reported signs of where in those depths Gamera might be. A spokesman for the JSDF has said-"

Naoya didn't object when Yoshinari turned off the radio, exhaling hard as he shook his head. "Gamera isn't the enemy. He is a protector. He might damage city property but he isn't a great danger to humanity like the Gyaos are."

"I know." Naoya replied. "But the property damage is impressive and unfortunately causes much more outrage than the humans the Gyaos have eaten. After that close brush, I believe Nagamine is on our side. Let's call her later and discuss what it would take to convince the government the Gyaos are the greater danger."

Yoshinari nodded determinedly, staring at the road ahead with new fire. Naoya wasn't as hopeful their determination would be able to persuade the government but he wasn't going to let another attack against Gamera transpire without a fight. Everyone needed to get their priorities straight in this current crises, with so many lives riding on the line.

A ring interrupted Naoya's mental pep talk. Hands scrambling in pockets, he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Is this the father of Kusanagi Asagi speaking?" An unfamiliar woman's voice said.

"Yes?" Naoya said, puzzled. "Who is this?"

"This is a call from Gotenbakogen Hospital in Gotenba, Shizuoka Prefecture. Your daughter was recently admitted here with a cut on her left arm. Our doctors had tended to her injury and early signs say she'll recover. We attempted to call you after finding her ID but your answering machine told us to go for your cell phone number, so we called there."

"Asagi is in the hospital." Naoya never heard the mention of his daughter spoken in that cheery, clinical business tone he often heard on hospital calls. He sat up straighter. "What happened? How did she get the cut?"

"She and a taxi driver had just come from the Mt. Fuji area where the military was engaging with Gamera."

"They were at Mt.-" Naoya straightened himself so fast he was surprised his head didn't bang against the vehicle ceiling. Incomprehension and worry fought for dominance. "I thought the military would close the area to civilians!"

"The taxi driver rammed through the checkpoint." The woman said in that clinical business tone. "He told me when he brought her in."

"He what?" Naoya rubbed his temples as the throbbing reached a new intensity. His face became grim. "Is he still around? When I get my hands on him for bringing my daughter into a war zone, I'll tighten my grip around his neck and-"

"Actually, your daughter woke up while we treated her." The woman calmly interrupted him. "She insisted to tell you that it was her fault. She said she pressured the taxi driver to go, wanting to see Gamera up close."

Naoya sighed. That was just like Asagi, wanting to cover for others, especially for the mistakes she made. Out of the corner of Naoya's eye, he saw Yoshinari stealing concerned glances toward him. Naoya gave a reassuring flap of one hand and then stared ahead.

"So the only injury Asagi got was a cut?" Naoya asked slowly. "No other injuries? That taxi driver should be thankful that was the only injury she got for getting in the middle of the line of fire."

"That's the strange thing, Kusanagi-san." That clinical business tone wavered. "We'll likely show you the full report when you get here but the cut Asagi got doesn't seem to match any usual wounds found in a warzone. It seems more like she got in an unfortunate encounter with a knife but…it's too clean. As I said, we don't believe any muscle or tissue were irrevocably damaged but this doesn't seem like the usual injury for the dangerous event she was in the vicinity of. Then again, our knowledge of war injuries is more research based. To repeat, we'll give you the full report when you arrive and you can be assured your daughter will be taken care of to the best of our ability."

"I see." Naoya adopted his own calm, business tone. "Thank you for informing me and the treatment you're giving my daughter. Call me if anything happens. Bye."

Naoya closed the phone and replaced it in his pocket, giving another sigh. He trusted the reassurance of the woman but he couldn't help but worry about Asagi's condition, in addition to the puzzling information she gave him. Yoshinari glanced at Naoya in concern.

"Is Asagi alright?" Yoshinari asked, slightly bewildered. "What was that about her being in a war zone?"

"It sounds like she is fine, thank goodness, but she bribed a taxi driver to go where the military was engaging Gamera." At Yoshinari's shocked look, Naoya nodded agreeably. "Oh, I know. Those are words I never expected to hear concerning someone like her. Honestly, that driver should have refused her request since he's supposed to be a responsible adult and she's fourteen. I need to pick her up at Gotenbakogen Hospital. Would it be too much trouble if we…"

"That will be no problem at all. That's in Gotenba, Shizuoka Prefecture, correct?" At Naoya's nod, Yoshinari shook his head but, to Naoya's slight relief, kept his eyes calmly on the road and his driving steady. "I'm glad to hear she's okay."

"Yeah, it's a miracle her injury didn't seem to have anything to do with the crossfire." Naoya frowned. "I wonder what made her act like that…and I want to know how she got cut if nothing hit where she and that driver were standing…"

"It was probably some minor debris." Yoshinari said reasonably. "Even the smallest particles of dirt could leave behind damage in a military setting. Asagi and that driver conceivably didn't notice it among the other rocks and dirt on the road. I believe I've read about some of those injuries during free time on the long voyages."

Naoya nodded slowly. "Yeah, I believe I've read up on that as well. You're likely right. It perhaps isn't anything too weird."

"The only weird thing is her bribing a Taxi driver to go into a war zone for Gamera." Yoshinari said. "But I'm sure we'll get some sort of explanation on that once we reach the hospital."

Naoya twitched his head in acknowledgement once more before silence fell between the men. Yes, there was nothing too suspicious going on. The most Naoya suspected was that Asagi went to Mt. Fuji so she could find some way to stop the military from attacking Gamera. She was there when he and Yoshinari figured out some of the origins of Gamera and the Gyaos, and was understandably on their side on which monster was good and which was a greater threat to humanity. She was just the kind type who would help somebody like that. Naoya relaxed himself with that thought as the drive wore on, trying not to think about the bead Yoshinari gifted her, the bead that seemed to glow with the mention of a single name.

* * *

Naoya sat in his New York City apartment several months later with that memory passing through. In retrospect, he felt silly for dismissing the nagging clues that fit so neatly like a puzzle. His daughter was connected to Gamera. During moments when that connection grew close, Asagi shared his injuries as well as energy. Though thankfully her connection never grew that strong again after the defeat of the Gyaos, there were still moments where she would sleep a bit longer than usual and occasionally mention a dream about swimming in the depths of the Pacific that sometimes reminded Naoya life never really returned to normal ever since monsters were revealed to be a reality.

This change in reality was compounded as he watched a late night news report about the emergence of alien creatures in Sapporo and their attack on Gamera. His phone was on his ear, half listening to the details about the christening of the creatures as Symbiotic Legion and how the body of the big one who fell into the sea wasn't found. That certainly didn't spell good news to this crises being over anytime soon and was a further reason why he was accepting an international call from someone he was now worried about dearly. After a long pause, there was a click of the connection.

"Hey, Dad." Asagi said. "How are you?"

"I've been enjoying my evening off…well, as much as one could while watching the news." Naoya answered lightly. "What about you?"

"We're okay. My friend and I are at Sendai Station right now waiting for our train to depart."

"Ah, I see." Naoya said neutrally. "So your trip hasn't been cancelled."

"No, we're still going."

Naoya felt an ominous fog slip into his stomach. "Are you sure? Especially after what happened in Sapporo–"

"It'll be fine, Dad." Asagi replied. "You worry too much, that's your trouble. We're not going to Hokkaido. I told you, we're going to ski in Zao."

Naoya exhaled and rubbed the area between his eyebrows. His daughter did speak sense. Japan was a big country and there were parts that hadn't been even touched by the Gamera and Gyaos battles. It wasn't likely Asagi would run across the danger of monsters yet another time.

"Okay." Naoya said, resigned. "But be careful. Keep an ear out for any news."

"Yeah, I understand." Asagi replied. "You take care in New York. Now, that place is dangerous!"

That tugged a smile out of Naoya. "Then I'll be careful if you're careful. Have fun skiing in Zao. I look forward to talking whenever you have the time."

Asagi gave a small laugh. "Right, it's a promise. I'll call back with all sorts of fun tales of our Zao trip."

Naoya and Asagi said their farewells, and the line was disconnected. He replaced the telephone on its receiver, a bit more at ease. Asagi was an independent sort who was able to take care of herself, especially since Naoya moved to America. She would be alert for any news regarding the Legion and especially Gamera. It was likely Asagi and her friend would return from their skiing trip with nothing more exciting to report than any good ski feats accomplished and near accidents that would be the source of much laughter for the next week or two. Just life like any other person. With that peace of mind, Naoya shut off the television and went to bed.

* * *

Naoya watched the video of Sendai going up in a fireball be replayed on the news for what felt like the umpteenth time, mind most definitely not at peace. The video paused and was replaced by the feed of a western reporter standing several miles away from the former city.

"Casualty reports are still initial but the numbers are low to what they could have been with Sendai's population. Thanks to the plan of Japan's government and its Self Defense Force, many citizens were carefully but swiftly evacuated before the big explosion came. Gamera did battle with the queen Legion near one of the evacuation points but fortunately no JSDF helicopters have been reported to have been downed by the fighting. Gamera was then last reported going in the direction of the pod to presumably destroy it like the one in Sapporo but reports of his departure before or after the blast haven't come in. Meanwhile-"

As the reporter proceeded to detail what President Clinton offered in humanitarian and military assistance, Naoya turned his head side to side in disbelief. He expected he would hear reports of further Japanese cities being damaged with those Legion on the loose but Sendai being wiped off of the map? These Legion seemed, if possible, even more dangerous than the Gyaos. But his contemplations turned to Asagi and whether she and her friends were still in Zao or had returned to Sendai for the train back to Tokyo. Wasn't the day for that return in the past day or two? Surely they could have heard about what was going on from Zao and had stayed put until everything died down, right? Even as Naoya attempted to comfort himself with that thought, he glanced at the nearby phone, willing to get at least some sort of call.

No sooner did he take his eyes away from the phone that a sudden ring made him jump. He swept a hand out to get the phone and nearly dropped it in his haste.

"Is that you, Asagi?" Naoya said, breathless.

"Yeah, Dad. Don't worry, I'm safe."

Naoya felt said worry drain out of him at the sound of his daughter's voice. He slumped in his couch in relief. "Thank goodness. After last talking to you in Sendai, I couldn't help but fear…where are you and your friend now? In Zao?"

"Back in Tokyo." Asagi replied. "Actually, we returned from the skiing trip after my friend broke her leg when she lost control down one slope. We were in Sendai on the day it got destroyed."

"You were there?" Well, there went the calm of his daughter not being in danger. Naoya sat up. "I assume you're still alive to talk to me because you two managed to get out in time, correct?"

"Barely." Asagi paused. "Uh, our helicopter was last to leave when the Legion queen showed up. The ground shaking delayed us from lifting off. If Gamera hadn't shown up to protect our helicopter from being crushed, I wouldn't be speaking to you."

"You were nearly crushed by the Legion queen?" Naoya tried to keep his voice calm. At his worst yet hopeful imaginary scenario, he thought Asagi and her friend got out only an hour before the explosion. That the pair were nearly killed in a battle between monsters as well only made Naoya more anxious. "I'm thankful that you all survived that mostly unharmed. You are unharmed, are you?"

"Other than a few bumps and bruises from the helicopter being rocked about, I think we all made it out okay. My friend went back to her parents since they were very worried about her and last I heard, she was sent to the hospital to get their own take on the injuries."

They sounded like good parents. Naoya resisted the urge to suggest Asagi do the same. "I see. So you're back at your apartment and resting after such an ordeal. Do you want me to fly to get to you? Or would you be okay with flying to America on your own? I'm willing to be there if you need me or want to go somewhere safe."

"I'm fine, Dad. Hearing your voice is good enough for me." There was a smile in Asagi's voice. "In fact, I'm in contact with a woman who's like Nagamine-san but with the Legion – Honami Midori-san. We met on the helicopter and she's watching out for me while she helps the government figure out how to defeat the Legion."

"Oh, that's good." Naoya was soon distracted from his elation though. "Still, for you to be caught in the middle of a monster battle twice in a row – or does us flying after the final battle between Gamera and Gyaos count as a third incident? – it's pretty strange."

Asagi gave a small laugh. "And this time, I didn't bribe someone to get me in the middle of it. It was all a complete accident."

Naoya couldn't resist smiling slightly. "I'd say. I hope there isn't another time where it happens, though with how Gamera currently is…"

Silence fell between them. On the screen, a camera from a military helicopter flying over Sendai broadcast the devastation. Barely even parts of buildings were standing. The helicopter traveled several more miles and only one thing seemed to match the old heights of Sendai's tallest buildings – the tall husk of a giant with a round shell, head bowed as though in defeat. Gamera's husk leaned in on itself, still, like the fossils of old. Naoya could only look at the screen in shock.

Asagi's quiet held a similar emotion. Was she watching the same thing on her television at home or did she just sense what was going on like she had ever since she first bonded with Gamera? Was the sea monster's current state affecting her?

Naoya twitched and coughed. "Are you sure you're okay? You sound fine but I can't help but worry."

"I'm alright." Asagi answered. "Gamera turned down his connection to me after he defeated the Gyaos, remember? He perhaps saw there were more battles ahead and if anything were to happen to him – that's one reason why I want to remain here in Japan. I can't just abandon Gamera in this current crises."

"Abandon Gamera?" Naoya repeated in bewilderment. "But Asagi, he's –"

"I believe Gamera's still alive," she said firmly. "Maybe not in the sense of what we know but he won't allow Legion to continue to ravage the Earth like this. He'll find some way to come back."

Naoya found himself a bit less lost as he blinked once, twice, three times. "The reveal there are monsters have shattered a lot of my beliefs over the past year – but him rising back after such an explosion…"

"I'm not sure if it's because of what little connection I have to Gamera or intuition I picked up from that connection but I can't think Gamera would be gone just like that. Whether it's for a few hours or a few days, Gamera will rest, rejuvenate and come back to protect this world. I'm sure of it. That's why I'm planning to take a plane with Honami-san back to Sendai. I want to be there when it happens."

Naoya felt the worry in his chest swell to twice its size. The explosion had passed and Sendai was only in ruins but…Sendai was in ruins! There were likely all sorts of pitfalls, delicate building remains that could crack under any weight, and other obstacles that could injure or kill someone not careful enough. And that wasn't even mentioning what would happen if Gamera awakened and the debris that would be shifted even if he was aware of Asagi and the others, and was careful with takeoff.

"That would be dangerous, Asagi." Naoya said delicately. "There'll be unstable rubble and debris everywhere, which could be accidentally moved if Gamera awakens. Are you sure you and this Honami-san want to take the risks to go there?"

"We're sure." Asagi replied firmly. "We won't be the only ones going. Others will come as well. Some will be bringing their kids along and so the organizers are working extra hard to make sure to find the safest place to watch and wait for Gamera. It'll be at a manageable distance. Don't worry Dad, it's not like we're going to hang out right in his literal shadow. Gamera will take care if he senses our presence anyway."

In Naoya's opinion, it wasn't wise to take children near a monster even if that monster was friendly and comatose but he didn't go down that route. "Nevertheless, even if Gamera knows you're there, him flying off for the Legion could cause some wreckage to fly around and that could hit you. I don't want you to get hurt, especially after what happened when your connection with Gamera was stronger."

"Dad, it'll be okay. Life has always carried around some risk and such risk will be present even with all the precautions taken here but I just have the feeling nothing bad will happen with this vigil. Trust me. I trust Gamera."

Naoya was quiet and then sighed as he thought over what to say next. Asagi always had a good intuition and Naoya at times didn't know how to handle it. One moment, Asagi could go to the market and be able to track down the cheapest produce, and generally be able to live fine on her own even when Naoya had a particularly engrossing assignment. The next, Asagi was taking a different route home from school, seeming to have gotten lost until those worried about her find her helping a classmate she noticed was ill to his house. This only magnified when Gamera came around and Naoya moved to America. Though that intuition often eased Naoya's worries since she had been able to live away from him for week or even months at a time with little risk of her making the ill-advised decisions her teenage compatriots frequently make, he couldn't help but fear her intuition might lead to a horrible fate for her.

*She has gotten hurt before with these decisions.* Naoya ruminated. *And it's not like she has always made the correct decision. She assured she and her friend were unlikely to be endangered by the Legion, and look at what happened.*

Nevertheless, the tone in Asagi's voice was such Naoya couldn't help but wane from pressuring her to stay in Tokyo. Asagi probably knew the risks that would come with going back to Sendai and would take the precautions necessary for herself and anyone that would be with her. If there was someone who would have the most common sense on such an expedition, Asagi would be at the top of the list. She would probably make sure everyone did nothing more than prey at Gamera's husk from a safe distance. She would be fine.

And Naoya couldn't help but find himself trusting Gamera as well. Putting aside his issues with bonding with her daughter, which led to them sharing injuries, Gamera did his best to make sure humans didn't come under harm. Naoya had seen it himself with Yoshinari and Nagamine, and Gamera did heal Asagi's wounds in the end before their bond weakened. If Gamera did awaken, he would attempt to be careful around the human observers a safe distance away. Naoya blew out a breath as he rubbed the area above his nose and wondered what other parent had to deal with such a weighty decision.

"Very well, it's not like I could stop you from halfway across the planet." Naoya said wryly. "Bring this Honami-san my regards."

"Thank you." Asagi said softly. "I at least appreciate your trust in me. We'll be safe. I'll call you some time after we get there."

"Okay." Naoya struggled to find some parting comment. "I hope everything will go well in Japan."

"Me too, Dad."

Naoya concluded the call and sat rubbing his temples some more, inexplicably annoyed at scientists for not having developed teleportation yet. He got to his feet to prepare for bed. No use staying up and worrying about his daughter when he could get at least some sleep and think more rationally in the morning. Naoya doubted his rest would be an untroubled one but an uneasy sleep was preferred to staying up all night and operating at work the next day on fumes.

* * *

The news of Legion's defeat by Gamera was celebrated widely. On television, images were shown of civilians, some decked with Gamera paraphernalia, celebrating in public squares in Tokyo, New York, and other major cities around the world. Naoya himself had ducked through similar crowds on his way from work, not paying them anymore mind than to maneuver around their happy gesticulating. By this point, he was used to the unique way New Yorkers celebrated and knew how to deal with it. Elation of his own filled him at the report of Japan having one more monstrous threat put down but a greater concern was the current condition of Asagi.

As evening came with darkness, the phone by the couch finally rang and Naoya grabbed it on the third ring.

"Asagi?" Naoya said.

"I'm okay, Dad." Asagi said. "I'm in Sendai and we're all okay. The world is okay."

"The world we live in would need a lot more help to be okay but never mind that." Naoya smiled. "How are you doing? Now Gamera's back and the Legion are defeated, everyone where you are must be preparing to go home."

"Only a few are really starting to prepare for that." Asagi replied. "We're still recovering from seeing Gamera's revival. I'm sure once people get some rest, more flights will be booked when the planes start going up again."

"And what about you?" Naoya asked. "You'll be back in Tokyo, right?"

"For a bit. I'm thinking of giving you a visit in New York during spring break, to spend some time with you before the school term resumes here."

"Really." Naoya kept his voice calm, even as the thought of seeing his daughter sent a fatherly thrill through his chest. "You don't have to go just because I miss you. You can stay in Japan, and rest there."

"I also miss you. And I could rest just fine at your New York apartment. You said you have a guest room in case I decided to visit, after all. I say it wouldn't be much of a burden for either of us at all."

Naoya immediately dropped any polite protest after that. He wasn't going to protest to something they both wanted, after all. "Thanks. I look forward to seeing you. So what was watching Gamera's revival like? I surmise it was amazing for you."

"It was." There was a smile in Asagi's voice. "We were watching and preying, with only a drum filled with fire to provide light – though there were lights in the nearby tents – for what seemed like forever. Then a few licks from the fire came out and lights hovered around Gamera before…before the husk fell away and he roared into the sky. The children were all happy and we all were happier when we got word Gamera defeated Legion."

"I hope someone was taking a video of that. It would be a sight to see." But Naoya frowned. Asagi's tone seemed to shift strangely more than halfway through the telling. "I'm glad to hear that medical team didn't have to be put to much use. It sounds like even Gamera was careful not to hurt any of you."

Asagi laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that…"

Naoya straightened quickly. "Asagi, did something happen?"

Asagi took a deep breath. "Okay Dad, don't be mad…"

"So something did happen." As Naoya suspected!

"When Gamera was surrounded by those lights, I was gripping my bead really hard and he must have been drawing some kind of energy from his surroundings, for just before he revived, the bead…exploded in my hand."

Naoya rubbed half of his face with a parental mix of anxiety and anger. "Gamera's revival hurt you…if I could somehow grow giant and slap that sea monster for hurting my daughter, then I would gladly…or shrink him and slap him to bring him down to size for what he did. Granted, he was probably not aware of this, but still, I would like to have an opportunity to yell at him for doing-"

"It wasn't much of an injury." Asagi said quickly. "It has long been treated and bandaged up. The doctors say it'll heal within a few weeks. You don't need to go on a crusade against Gamera, though he'd likely understand and be apologetic for the wound."

The mental image of Gamera bowing in apology to him for injuring his daughter was a bit amusing, and that took a bite out of his anger toward the sea monster. Naoya relaxed at her words reluctantly. If this was a simple flesh wound from an accident, maybe he shouldn't get all worked up about it, especially if Asagi wasn't worked up about it.

"If you say so." Naoya said more calmly. "Though be sure to check the wound again once you get back to Tokyo, just in case. I wouldn't want to chance an infection."

"The doctors here seem reliable," Asagi paused and he could imagine her shrugging, "but I'll check for you. I feel a bit sad I lost the bead though."

"Sorry." Naoya only now realized the implications of that loss. "Even if your connection to Gamera wasn't what it used to be, I understand why you would be sad that it now seems cutoff. And that bead was a gift from Yoshinari too."

"Yeah, the connection was weakening. But with this, there seems to be a finality to it. Don't worry Dad, I've had my cry over it and recovered. I don't know if I'll be able to talk to Gamera like that again but I'm happy Gamera continues to live and will defend the Earth from any future threats."

"Me too, Asagi." Naoya said. "Me too. I'm rather pleased not to be food for Gyaos or get suffocated by the Legion and their giant flowers. Anyway, get some rest. You sound like you've been up all night. And give Honami-san my regards for looking after you."

"I will." There was a yawn. "And you were right about the needing sleep part. Going to get some now. Bye, Dad."

Naoya bid farewell to his daughter and looked forward to a much more settled night. Minor annoyance with the injured hand aside, Naoya was in sincere agreement with Asagi. With the titanic threats that come to civilization's shores, Gamera being in the world made it a much safer place. Though Gamera had been reported to accidentally take lives before, he was usually careful and Naoya had confidence Gamera would remain careful in the future.

* * *

Moving from America's largest city to its capital had meant a lot of hassle and learning new patterns of behavior (More favorably being able to call his daughter without running up international telephone bills), but one thing that didn't change was him sitting on the couch staring at his television in shock, as he came to learn in 1999. The flames engulfing Shibuya ward were surreal to see, especially since many damaged buildings were not only recognizable to many Japanese citizens but were places he used to visit or even travel past himself. He had shopped for Asagi in the 109 Department Store that was now no more.

And what was worse, that was one of the few buildings that was damaged by the Gyaos. Much of the destruction was done by a guardian who was shown on the news to be flying straight into the sky.

"This was a video recorded by an office worker from the Setagaya District showing Gamera leaving after his destructive dispatch of the Gyaos. Right now, in the predawn hours, the exact details of the devastation are too early to tell but it's clear a majority of buildings have been damaged and it would be a miracle if the loss of life was somehow not very high. President Clinton has phoned Prime Minister Nagahama to offer his sympathies and pledged American assistance in the rescue and recovery effort…"

There was a ring from the phone. Naoya had made sure it was a cell that could be carried everywhere whether for business or family matters. With recent events, Naoya had a good feeling of what category this call fell under.

"I guess you heard the news about what happened in Shibuya." Naoya said casually.

"How couldn't I?" Asagi asked. "It's over every channel and radio station."

A pause, uncomfortable for both sides. Then Naoya carefully asked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, all things considered." Asagi said. "I've contacted the people who are studying Gamera and have studied me in concern with my connection, and see if we're going to talk about it."

"Okay." If Asagi was going slow with this, then so would Naoya. "I guess it would be too early to speculate about Gamera's motivations there. I don't want to cause you any distress-"

"I don't excuse what Gamera has done. He can't avoid causing damage at his size but his disregard for other humans in this instance was inexcusable. But as for an explanation for Gamera's disregard…I believe the increasing number of Gyaos showing up must be making him angry and desperate to protect the Earth. It makes him careless, or at least shift to other priorities so the Gyaos could be gotten rid of first."

"I see." Naoya replied. "Trying to prevent another Gyaos influx is understandable but Gamera's carelessness would only make his duty harder. The Japanese government's now all but guaranteed to launch an all-out assault against Gamera if he so much as pokes his head out of the water after the lives he took, no matter how threatening the Gyaos are. This could be bad for all those involved."

Asagi made a noise of agreement. "That's why I'm thinking…after I have my talk with the researchers and professors, I might take a trip to Japan. I don't feel good just staying here in America while these worrying things are happening back home. I want to be able to help in some way."

Oh, lovely. Naoya could clearly remember his confidence that nothing would happen to Asagi during her skiing trip and then a few days later, she barely escaped from a city that was wiped off the map. Naoya rubbed the sweat from his brow.

"Are you sure you would want to go? You probably would only be consulted for insight in so far as how to shoot Gamera out of the sky and even that's my most optimistic reading of the scenario. Not to mention with that incident and most likely more coming to Japan, you would be endangered as well."

"Still, I want to do at least something." Asagi said, sounding frustrated. "The world seems to be at a certain tipping point. I know you're worried about me, Dad, but I'll be fine. I'm thinking of getting back into contact with Nagamine-san while there. Maybe I can help with the Gyaos problem. At least you'll be reassured that someone responsible will be looking after me."

That last part was said in a wry voice. Naoya rubbed his face and shook away the smile threatening to break through. With the current Gyaos outbreak, Nagamine would most likely be too busy to be around Asagi in person. Nevertheless, Naoya trusted Nagamine would try to maintain reliable, albeit irregular, phone contact with Asagi. Nagamine had risked her personal safety for those she barely knew. For the daughter of a former treasured work colleague, Nagamine would work just as hard, and additionally value whatever input Asagi might contribute.

"You might be right on that." Naoya said lightly. "But with Gamera behaving as erratically as he is, how are we supposed to face the Gyaos or whatever new threat is coming on the horizon?"

"Even with what he has done, I still trust Gamera." Asagi answered. "I don't know what he'll do next exactly, with whatever's going to threaten Japan about to arrive at some point, but I believe Gamera would make the right move to protect the Earth. He's one of the few if not only forces we can rely on, after all."

That was certainly true. As much as Gamera's actions in Shibuya have shaken Naoya's trust, he knew logically the only being that could face another monstrous threat short of the emergence of another monster guardian or the military building an advanced superweapon was Gamera. With the Japanese government likely to turn militarily against Gamera in this time of crises, they would need anyone who could at least argue pragmatically the Atlantean guardian was needed if Japan and Earth as humans knew it was going to not be burned to the ground if more malicious monsters came around. Naoya adjusted his posture to the phone and sighed.

"Very well. You may go. But as always, be careful. You do seem to have a knack of getting underfoot of these giant monsters."

"Rest assured, I plan not too." Asagi said. "I'll be more detailed about my plans when I pack up to leave. I'll keep in contact as best as I can. Until then…"

Naoya bid goodbye and shut off the phone. After a moment of quiet, he got up and opened the refrigerator to contemplate the sake sitting temptingly in the back. Then he shook his head and got a water bottle, throwing his head back as he drank every drop before wiping his mouth and taking a nice, hot shower. Better to be cautious in these ambiguous times and seek other methods of self-calm, Naoya thought. That way, he would be prepared for work tomorrow and the future calls with his daughter to come.

* * *

Naoya had been on edge ever since he heard a passenger plane had disappeared over Egypt while flying from Singapore to Germany. The word was the Gyaos might have been responsible and no matter how much Naoya reassured himself Asagi was taking a flight from the American west coast to Japan, news of the Gyaos appearing in Peru and Gamera engaging them didn't help matters. These Gyaos were popping up all over the place like the resurgence of a terrible music fad, unwanted yet unyielding. He was quite worried where they might be reported to pop up next, so Naoya was quite relieved when his dinner making plans were interrupted by his cell ringing.

"So you have settled down, Asagi?" Naoya asked, as he returned to his cutting board to resume cutting fruit. "I'm quite thankful to hear your voice. The news seems to be filled with more reports of monster disasters by the minute."

"My flight was safe and uneventful, I assure you." Asagi replied. "I'm in the apartment I've booked back in the States with little trouble and have already met with Nagamine-san, and got her phone number. Everything's set."

"Good, good." Naoya nodded all the while keeping a close eye on the knife and his hand. "Did you have an interesting conversation with Nagamine-san?"

"Very. I wished I talked to her more when I met her the first time. We talked about my research into my connection with Gamera, her research into the Gyaos, the mana theory, and what Gamera would do now for the next threat. It was fascinating."

"It sounds like it was. I guess all that research has sparked a scientist in you. Or was it Nagamine-san who first planted the idea?" Naoya chuckled and he could hear Asagi making a similar sound. "What's this mana thing you mentioned? I don't believe I heard you talk about it before."

"Oh, it's a theory I had. It's a belief of the people in the South Pacific that all the living things on earth produces a natural energy."

"There are many fascinating beliefs and religions in the world," Naoya could chop the fruits automatically now which he was quite relieved and proud of, "but what makes you say it's a theory? Such belief systems don't usually go under that classifications."

"I believe it's something that has been scientifically documented." Asagi paused. "Do you remember reports of the golden aurora-like waves that appeared over Japan before Gamera destroyed Legion?"

"I do. There were many theories but scientists were baffled about the explanation…" Naoya trailed off and stopped his cutting as it got clumsy. "You mean what was being seen in the sky was the life energies of the animals and the plants? Is that a good thing or not?"

"It was a desperate measure by Gamera and he generally consumes mana." Asagi answered. "The environment is changing, and Japan seems to be a major mana consumer. This caused the Gyaos to wake up and the Legion to go for our country. So Gamera has to use this mana in order to defeat these threats and in the end, there's even less mana."

Naoya almost thought Asagi's theory was a bit dubious but the more she laid it out, the more puzzle pieces seemed to click in his mind. Yoshinari did have a theory that the Gyaos appeared because of the pollution and the world was still not working fast enough to curb these emissions. Maybe this was effecting the mana levels. Naoya smiled as he gradually resumed cutting.

"You got me there. There's still some parts you might want to research but this could become a good paper when you return to college." But Naoya's smile slipped. "It sounds like Earth's in a downward spiral, though, with the feedback loop of less mana summoning monsters and Gamera needing more mana to defeat them…I don't see how that's going to be good for the human race or your college education."

"So you think the world, or at least the human race, might come to an end." Asagi said. "I think we'll go down that road if we don't do something to stop our actions. However, people are fighting back. It might seem like a futile fight but seemingly futile fights have often become inevitable victories before. Gamera has done the same, so he's not that different from us. I believe we shouldn't stop fighting to make a better world that will bring us away from this brink."

After all Naoya had seen, a part of him wanted to doubt Asagi's youthful optimism. Still, conditions in Japan and other parts of the world have improved when people screamed loud enough to frighten those in power to change said conditions. Granted, the current world problems would require a lot more coordinated screaming to overturn them but if there was a will, there was a way.

"You should get paid for those speeches." Naoya said. "I bet that would make certain financial problems easier."

"I guess that means I convinced you." Asagi chuckled. "I need to get some groceries, so I'll call you back tomorrow. Would that be okay with you?"

"It'll be fine." Naoya said. "I need to get some sleep myself, after I have a delicious dinner. I look forward to what updates you might bring tomorrow."

Father and daughter bid farewell once again and Naoya lived up to his word of going to bed after having quite a delicious meal indeed (Naoya was quite proud of how his cooking skills blossomed). This time he didn't feel any pull toward the refrigerator to cope with the stress of this strange world. All he needed as he closed his eyes under his bedcovers were the encouraging words of Asagi that hope wasn't futile but possible in all sorts of ways even in this grim, changing world.

* * *

"There's another girl with a bead like yours?"

Well, hope was possible in all sorts of ways indeed if this came up the very next night. Naoya attempted to tamp down his excitement. After hearing news of several mysterious deaths in a village in Nara, Naoya was starting to come down from the high Asagi's words had given him. Now yet another threat was rearing its ugly head when there was already so many methods for the world to be plunged into an apocalypse. But when Asagi called and informed him Nagamine had found a girl with a certain familiar bead, Naoya couldn't help but sit up with renewed hope.

"It's colored black but Nagamine-san told me it was identical to the one I used to wear." Asagi said. "The girl was unconscious when she saw her. I have no idea of its origin or how she got it but I'm interested."

"Do you believe she might be connected to another guardian monster?" Naoya asked. "Or…another Gamera? There was the recent discovery of a Gamera graveyard at the bottom of the sea."

"Maybe." Asagi sounded dubious. "There could be other monsters whose duty is to protect the Earth. We won't know until we learn more about her."

"What do we know?"

"She was a resident of that village. She was rushed to the hospital, with her brother accompanying her, after she fell unconscious and this was shortly before most of the village was mysteriously killed. Her guardians are among the dead."

Oh. That put a pin to the balloon that was Naoya's swelling hope. He could only imagine what this girl's reaction would be if she regained conscious and learned the news. Her brother must be devastated. It certainly brought home the danger toward those who get involved in this monster business. That must be among Asagi's worst fears, to lose her father to such an attack. Naoya counted themselves fortunate no such monster-related tragedies have yet to strike them. The passing of his dear wife happened long before all these giants started emerging in this world. As sad as that was, Naoya hoped that was the only tragedy that would ever befall the pair.

"I'm sorry to hear that. They seem to have barely entered this world of monsters and have already suffered loss. Maybe whatever committed those murders is trying to prevent another guardian from entering the scene."

"That's a possibility." Asagi said. "I'm going to that village tomorrow to see if anymore has been learned. If this girl is like me, I want to help."

"Go to that village?" Naoya asked nervously. "You mean the one with the mysterious deaths?"

"I would be with Nagamine-san the entire stay."

Naoya closed his eyes and shook his head. "I trust you both to exercise your utmost caution then. Give Nagamine-san my regards."

When Naoya ended the call, he was feeling far more mixed emotions than he would have liked. What happened to the girl with the bead was horrible but he couldn't help but hope there was another guardian monster that could aide or even take the place of Gamera after the sea monster's reckless actions in Shibuya. If there was such a monster, hopefully they would be more considerate of the tiny humans beneath their feet (or wings?) in the possible scenario they had to walk through a city to engage with a menace. Naoya went to sleep with dreams of a Gamera-like creature sheepishly tip-toing through Tokyo streets toward the latest threat.

* * *

In the next day or so, Naoya grew increasingly nervous as reports of more deaths around that Nara village started being aired on the news. There were rumors of some creature that was neither Gyaos nor Legion causing the deaths. That pretty much torpedoed any hope of another monster coming in to be humanity's ally like Gamera. As he checked the wall clock in his apartment, Naoya wondered what was taking Asagi. She should be with Nagamine in Nara by now. Did this attack delay her from being able to make an international call? She had her own cell phone he partly funded that should get some good reception but who knew how this possible new threat might interrupt the signal. So Naoya waited as midnight soon approached, distracting himself with the news and amusing infomercial programming that hawked the next generation of food making or house cleaning.

*If only there was a reliable next generation method of dealing with monsters.* Naoya thought. *I'm sure there would be many who would buy that item in a heartbeat.*

The ring of Naoya's phone came so suddenly, it startled him out of his reverie. He clumsily took the phone and pressed the button to accept the call.

"Hi Dad." Asagi said breathlessly. "Sorry to be calling you so late but I barely had any time to get to you. It was so busy."

"I sort of heard." Naoya glanced at the clock to see it was 12:30 am. "I've heard there was some danger in your area. Are you okay?"

"We've only heard a bit but it never went near us. We're currently on a train to Kyoto to retrieve the girl with the bead, Ayana-chan. She has been taken from the hospital she was at for some strange reason and after what we are starting to piece together, we're really worried about her."

"How do you mean? Like they want to use her and the monster she might be connected with as a weapon against the Gyaos or Gamera or –" Naoya stopped as the content of her last sentence sank in. "Or was the monster this girl was connected to always a weapon against Gamera."

"We don't know about the particular details but that seems to be the case." Asagi replied. "From the reports of a boy whose family guarded a shrine near the village, DNA from that place that indicates a creature was there that was similar to a Gyaos, and Ayana-chan's younger brother saying she holds a grudge against Gamera because of the death of their parents, it seems pretty likely the monster who killed so many might be the same one she's currently bonded to."

"Damn." Naoya wiped his mouth nervously. Well, this hope the girl had bonded with a monster who could become an ally to humanity was turned on its head in the worst way possible. "You're saying this Ayana girl has been having this monster kill fellow villagers and engage with the military?"

"If I were to guess, I'd say this monster was using her hatred of Gamera as energy. From the brain scans Nagamine-san talked about, it seems Ayana-chan isn't quite aware of what's going on. We're going to take her to some type of hospital and have her connection with the monster disconnected before anyone else, including herself, get hurt."

"I guess it would be too optimistic to say this group is trying to do just that for this Ayana-chan." Naoya said halfheartedly.

"If that were the case, they should have remained in contact with Nagamine-san and her team." Asagi said. "I'm aware from your work that parts of government can have trouble communicating with each other but from the way this went down, I'm trusting Nagamine-san's instinct that there's more to this. We're going to take Ayana-chan to safety."

"Are these people dangerous?" Naoya nervously asked. "If they spirited her off like that, it does sound like they would use some extreme measures in order to get the results they desire."

"We don't know. We'll see when we arrive at the station. It does seem like they might be willing to cooperate with us. But I'm more concerned with the danger that revolves around handling Ayana-chan. The monster attempted to fuse with her before she was rescued. and the killing spree followed. Attempting to cut down their connection could lead to a reaction that could be quite dangerous."

So Asagi was going to be probably in the middle of a highly dangerous situation again. Great. Naoya wiped his lips further, wondering what had been done in a previous life to lead to such a bizarre and tumultuous situation now.

"Be careful. I know you and Nagamine-san are exercising caution but nevertheless…"

"Rest assured, we don't plan on being reckless in this delicate time." There was a pause, as though Asagi was whispering with someone nearby. She continued. "We're nearly at Kyoto. I'll get back to you when I can. Get some sleep."

"Okay. Good luck."

When Naoya put the phone back in its place, he stood up and went to the fridge. He opened the door, staring at a pack of sake in the back. The alcoholic beverages seemed to call for him. He reached out and pulled one bottle out of the pack, popping the cap off. He tipped the bottle and hesitated. Then he put the bottle opening to his lips and only took a few gulps of the alcohol. Naoya replaced the bottle in the pack and closed the fridge. Naoya wasn't going to dare get drunk off his butt with his job on the horizon but he needed the pleasant buzz to set in to deal with the inexplicable crises that were building up over these past weeks. Naoya collapsed into bed and planned to get as much sleep as he could.

* * *

Naoya attempted to ignore the exhaustion in his eyelids and the headache faintly pulsing in his temples as he concentrated on his work. At the moment, work was mostly about filling out computer forms and sending emails, so the only problem was misspelling words or calling someone by the wrong name. It was tedious but Naoya felt he wouldn't be up to any more vigorous work and it did occupy his mind. He only held the merest traces of his worries about Asagi as the morning passed and lunch was announced around noon. He joined his colleagues in the break room, breaking out his bento and filling his hungry stomach as chatter soon rose around him.

"Hey Naoya, you seem pretty calm right now. "A coworker, Sandy, said.

"More sleep deprived than calm but I'm happy about the slow day." Naoya said with a sheepish smile.

"But haven't you heard what's been happening in Japan?"

"No, I woke up late and was in too much of a rush to listen to the news."

Sandy looked incredulous. "Kyoto's basically in ruins!"

Naoya just barely stopped himself from spraying his rice on the table and his coworkers' lunches. Instead he choked on his food and those eating beside him gave hasty back pats that helped him swallow down the rice. He waved off offers of water as he raised his own bottle and drank to clear his throat.

"Sorry about that." Naoya gasped. "What was that about Kyoto being in ruins?"

"Gamera had a fight with some monster and it basically blew up a lot of that city." Sandy continued. "Then every Gyaos that had been terrorizing the world for the past year seemed to converge there and fight Gamera. It's still going on right now."

Naoya listened while a cold sweet overtook his skin. Asagi had spoken of her and Nagamine going to Japan's ancient capital to retrieve this Ayana girl. There was suspicion there might be some danger in such an operation but for yet another monster battle to take place during the half day while he had been snoring away and working at boring computer work threw him for a loop. Naoya took a moment to take another bite of rice with his chopsticks while he processed this.

"Can anyone turn on a TV or radio here?" Naoya asked.

The others looked around but only a radio sitting on the small fridge was available. A coworker, Frank, reached over to turn it on and fiddled through the channels until a panicked garbled voice provided the news Naoya was looking for.

"…mass exodus from the city of Kyoto as Gamera battles the many Gyaos. It seems like every street and tunnel is packed with people trying to get out of here. With flights grounded over not only Japan but the general pacific area, citizens can't leave as quickly as might be necessary, always on the lookout for a Gyaos about to eat them or explode onto the ground after being vaporized by Gamera. There are also tanks and fighter jets, firing upon the Gyaos, assisting Gamera, a marked change from the policy of the last week. Gamera himself, wounded and bleeding, is fighting on and seems to be even doing his best to protect the civilians who get in the line of fire –"

The newswoman, presumably reporting on location in Kyoto, continued her report but Naoya pulled out the latest cell phone he got. He had informed Asagi of its number in case Naoya wasn't at home. Mostly used for work, it did come in handy during those rare moments father and daughter needed to talk. New he checked for any messages and was disappointed nothing was there.

"Checking any messages from your daughter?" Frank asked.

"Yeah." Naoya replied faintly. "She just went back to Japan to do work with a family acquaintance."

"If she's staying in Tokyo like while you all lived there, then there shouldn't be that much trouble, right? I mean, Japan's going through hell right now but from what I hear its capital sounds like it's safe."

"You're not wrong there." Naoya said. He didn't feel like informing his coworkers of his daughter's actual whereabouts. "I hope she calls soon. Now let's finish lunch so we can go back to work."

Sandy, Frank, and the other coworkers eyed him oddly but Naoya put most of his attention to finishing his rice and keeping his mouth too busy finishing the rest of his meal to contribute any further conversation. But as he returned to his desk and resumed his work, whispers still flitted about concerning Gamera's battle with the Gyaos, wondering if the latter could be defeated and if they would attack any other country enmasse like that. Despite himself, Naoya checked his cell phone every few minutes for messages. Asagi was most likely busy evacuating Kyoto with Nagamine and the Ayana girl. There would be little time to make a call, never mind the cell phone interference a battle in the city would produce. She would probably be in the thick of this monster drama like many times before. Yet no matter how much Naoya worried, he couldn't think that Asagi wasn't still alive out there somewhere. She would fight to remain among the living and make sure her friends and any nearby innocence would remain in the same state. Asagi wanted to do many more things with her life and she didn't want to leave any of her loved ones behind. So Naoya sent his emails and went through spreadsheets with that assurance in mind, not allowing the passing minutes of silence affect him.

Naoya became so wrapped up in his work, double-checking a business list to make sure one institution was still doing work with his company, that he nearly missed the ringing from his pants pocket. Naoya grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open, ignoring the looks from nearby coworkers. He had built a good reputation in this insurance agency and word probably spread he was worried about his daughter visiting Japan anyway.

"Is that you, Asagi?" Naoya said breathlessly. "Are you alright?"

"More or less." Asagi's voice came out a bit distorted. "We're all outside of Kyoto and taken shelter. We're a bit bruised and battered but alive and waiting out the fight going on out there."

"So as chaotic as I heard on the news." Naoya said. "How are Nagamine-san and…have you managed to get that Ayana girl?"

"Nagamine-san is also fine. I think a doctor might need to look at her foot at some point but…I think a doctor needs to look at everyone here. We managed to get Ayana-chan back with the help of a boy from the village, Moribe. They're both physically well but mentally…it's a long road ahead, especially for Ayana-chan."

"So she's aware of what happened?" Naoya asked.

"Lucidly so." Asagi paused. "She hasn't been talking much but we're really worried about her. She's probably blaming herself for what happened. I have the sense she's going to need a good psychiatrist for the next decade or two in order to cope with this horrible experience as healthily as possible."

"And a psychiatrist who wouldn't be intimidated by her circumstances or blab it to the whole public." Naoya replied. "If the world found out about her, I can't even imagine the endless harassment and death threats she would be on the receiving end of."

"Nagamine-san is already preparing to deal with that. She hasn't said much but I wouldn't be surprised if she was already mentally drawing up her list of contacts to place her and her brother somewhere safe and private where people wouldn't ask too many questions. I'm sure Moribe would want to be there too. He did risk his life to rescue her and, even with much of his family gone now, he seems very concerned about her."

Naoya was amazed someone who sounded like he was a still teenager was able to act so selflessly. Naoya could still remember his own youth and, though he wouldn't have considered himself a hooligan, he was very much into his own interests like many teenagers were.

"That's very kind of him. I wish this Moribe the best. And after all the work she has done, I have little doubt Nagamine-san possesses some good contacts that would make sure those three children would be well taken care of and get the resources they need. I have a feeling Nagamine-san would keep contact with them personally."

"She won't be the only one to do so." Asagi said hesitantly. "I haven't talked with Nagamine-san about this but I want to help her keep watch over them. It would be best if Ayana-chan's with as many trustworthy people she knew as possible. Since we're one of the few who have regular dealings with monsters and their trauma revolves around that Gyaos mutant, that would hopefully be the best."

"Wait." Naoya said. "Are you saying you're going to stay and help raise several traumatized children only a few years younger than you?"

"It doesn't rule out me coming back to America to see you and other people…but only for short periods. I'm not sure if I would be able to really move back to the country to continue my studies anytime soon."

Naoya paused and raised a hand down in a calming motion while moving his lips silently, wanting to follow the advice he was about to give to his daughter. "Please think about this more slowly and carefully, Asagi. I understand how concerned you are about these children but this is a lifelong commitment. You need more time to consider something that would impact both you and these children. You remember how long I talked about moving to America and whether you should come with me or stay behind to finish your studies. This is much bigger than that and should be thought about especially when a war isn't happening not that far from where you are."

"I understand your worry." Asagi said. "I'm not going to stop thinking about this decision but the more time that passes, the more firm I feel I must do this. I have the feeling that would be the case a day or week from now. Don't worry about my education. I believe I can continue my studies here. Japan has good universities as much as any other place does."

That would be true but nevertheless that wasn't the crux of the issue. "Have you any idea of how to take care of traumatized children? It takes a lot of special care in order to have them grow up to be healthy adults and even then, they would still need assistance to cope with the trauma. You have to say the right words and do the right things in order to not inadvertently hurt them. Are you sure you want to take such a huge responsibility?"

"I will do the research necessary and ask advice from those who know what they are doing." Asagi replied. "I know of the difficulties ahead and I might make mistakes along the way. Still…I can't just leave these children after all they have been through and how much Nagamine-san and I fought to save them from this predicament, especially Ayana-chan. I'll work hard to do good for them. I'll help in any way I can to make them happy. I know others would want to help too but I want to play my part. Maybe my connection with Gamera would be of some use to helping Ayana-chan heal. Whatever the case, it's not something I want to back down from. I won't give up on them. I won't."

The last two words were said with added pressure and firmness. Asagi didn't raise her voice but she didn't need to when she was determined about something. Naoya felt his own worry wavering before that confidence. He had always been a bit unnerved whenever Asagi displayed such adult-like conviction beyond her years but as he saw those decisions bear fruit more often than not, he started to trust her judgements. Naoya still questioned and worried like any other parent but he trusted she wouldn't do anything drastic like anyone else her age. Nevertheless, this would be one of the more monumental of her decisions and not many would be able to commit, never mind someone who wasn't even twenty yet. She had made mistakes before and she could make some major ones again. Yet her insistence in front of his opposition and probably the opposition of others was filled with more strength than any moment before monsters emerged into the world. Her dealings with Gamera made her stronger and more confident. Naoya couldn't doubt Asagi would do all she could to help Ayana and the others recover from their trauma and he felt some pride rise up to mix with the worry. Naoya gave a final sigh as his mind settled.

"I will suggest you take your time to think about this." Naoya said finally. "Learn everything you can about the process. However, if you're still determined to do this in the days and weeks ahead, I'm not going to stop you."

"Dad." Asagi's smile was clear. "Thanks."

"It's not like I could stop you anyway." Naoya added lightly. "You make so many of these brave decisions while I'm away, where my attempts to protect you are limited to words. Though maybe my words could be of some help. As a parent, I could give advice on how to approach Ayana-chan and the others. Though our traumas are different, I could draw on the loss of my wife and your mother to help give some guidance. At the very least, I could draw up from my own contacts who will be willing to assist you in this enormous task."

"I'll keep that offer in mind. I wouldn't be surprised if I might need to use it. For now, I'll just think about giving comfort to Ayana-chan and the others now while Gamera has his own fight."

Silence fell between them. In this talk between father and daughter about the trauma of those who dealt with the Gyaos mutant and how to cope with that trauma, the fact Gamera's battle with the Gyaos continued had been thrust far into the back of Naoya's mind. Not forgotten but a bit ignored in favor of smaller and more personal human issues. The fact that fight was going on not far away from Asagi and the others' current location was soon comprehensible to Naoya's brain. An army. Gamera and the Japanese military was fighting an army of Gyaos made up of all the individuals who popped up from around the world. He could only imagine the carnage being reigned on Kyoto. It was a miracle Asagi and the others not only survived the battle between Gamera and the Gyaos mutant but managed to flee just as that next fight with the Gyaos army started, while apparently being little worse for physical wear.

"I'm very thankful you and the others survived such a harrowing experience." Naoya said. "Just sit and heal in all the meaning of the word and if you're offered medical assistance, don't turn it down even if your bruises seem minor. Any surprise serious injuries could throw a major wrench in any plans you're thinking up."

"We'll keep that in mind." Asagi said. "But in addition to having Nagamine-san's foot checked, I feel Ayana-chan might need an examination of her body to see if there's any additional effects to fusing with that creature. Fortunately, Gamera pulled her out and revived her before anything noticeable happened, and he fought against the Gyaos in a way that limited any damage to fleeing civilians."

"Yeah, I've heard on the radio." Naoya's mind reeled from the news Ayana had been fused with that mutant and was somehow still alive but he concentrated on the more immediate events. "He seems more careful now about the wellbeing of humans, as reported. I hope he would be able to continue that streak even with the overwhelming number of Gyaos he has to fight. I can't even imagine how he would be able to defeat them all."

"I believe he would be able to." Asagi said firmly. "He was hurt pretty badly when he fought the Gyaos mutant – even sacrificed a hand in order to win – but he seemed to be getting his second wind when he was blasting the Gyaos out of the sky and making other Gyaos fall into their burning compatriots. Gamera has taken some damage from that but he won't give up and he would triumph."

"You have a lot of faith in him." Naoya allowed himself a smile. "These seem like especially overwhelming odds. Would he be able to win despite all that is stacked against him this time too?"

"I do. I saw how he fought against the mutant and what he did to save Ayana-chan and the rest of us. Even when he walked away tired, that same determination was still in his eyes. Though I can't read his heart anymore, I can tell he won't give up and his will would triumph over these odds. Do you believe the same?"

Naoya was about to say sheepishly he had some doubts but his memory of Gamera's many battles came in. From the way Gamera first fought against Gyaos despite military interference; healing his daughter and easing the connection once the battle was won; protecting the helicopter containing evacuees like Asagi from the advance of the Legion; and seeming to come back from the dead in order to finish the score with the Legion. Gamera pulled out all the stops to defeat his enemy and defend those he cared about. With this Gyaos mutant, it sounded like Gamera tackled the enemy with the same determination and energy, and was employing that drive in his fight with the army of Gyaos, never mind his lack of a hand. Naoya took a deep breath.

"Yeah." Naoya said. "Now I do too."

* * *

Naoya sat on his couch and picked up the newspaper, taking his time as he read about events of the world with a relaxed eye. He hadn't yet retired but he was winding down on his work with the insurance agency, giving advice when he could and occasionally going in when needing to refile work he was familiar with. Naoya thought he was beginning to enjoy this new routine where he could move at a leisurely pace, going through his bills and taking in the news, as well as getting back in touch with old friends and doing his hobbies. He was in contact with Yoshinari and they had a good time exchanging amusing anecdotes about their professions, and cooking and wine tips for when they were in a culinary mood.

He was also in contact with his daughter. She had finished her education and was still helping Ayana and the others as they recovered. From what Asagi said, those three were showing signs of improvement and were getting along with their therapists. Becoming a bit more self-reliant and with Nagamine helping in between her travel and research on the Gyaos, Asagi found time to visit her father and catch up. He had also found time to do the same by returning to Japan. Naoya was quite proud of the work he saw in Ayana and the others' healthier condition and the good papers she sent out about her research into Gamera. She seemed right where she wanted to be.

He scanned over a small article about strange tide currents in the Pacific Ocean and sighed as he looked to the next page. Humanity still needed to get its act together when it came to global warming. Even with all the monster threats that emerged partially because of pollution, governments were dragging their feet on taking the steps needed to avoid a climatic apocalypse. At the rate they were going, Naoya wouldn't be exactly surprised if Gamera started smashing up oil and coal company installations and headquarters. The only reason Naoya would be against that destruction would be it would only exasperate the pollution problem. If it hadn't, he wouldn't have disapproved too much.

Speaking of the guardian sea monster, he had been barely sighted these last several years. After nearly collapsing when the last of the Gyaos fell from the sky unmoving, Gamera had took off and fell into the deeper waters of the ocean as soon as he reached them. The military attempted to follow, merely to keep a watch over the sea monster, but soon lost him in the Pacific. Now every month or so, there would be a report of Gamera being picked up on sonar or sighted surfacing near a boat or shoreline, only lingering a few minutes before returning to the depths. The guardian sea monster must be taking his time healing and enjoying his long rest from any sort of battle.

Naoya was also relieved Japan was getting a long rest from monster attacks. After the fall of the Gyaos mutant Ayana dubbed as Irys and the whole Gyaos horde, Japan started the process of rebuilding Kyoto as well as its many cities still under construction. One of the few positives of these attacks was they started an infrastructure boom that was getting people jobs and boosting the economy after the nineties slump. Naoya had heard news of reinforcing these new structures in preparation for earthquakes of greater magnitude as well as typhoons and flooding. Maybe it would minimize potential causalities from future disasters in a changing world. From the protests about public housing, hopefully it could also minimize the homeless and sub-standardly housed populations.

As Naoya scanned a few other articles, he initially didn't notice the phone ringing in the background. It was only on the fourth ring that Naoya started and he scrambled out of his chair just barely on the sixth ring.

"Sorry for almost not catching the call." Naoya said. "The morning news can be quite engrossing."

"As I've come to learn in these few years." Asagi said. "How are you?"

"I've been doing well. I was called in the office yesterday to help Sandy double check on how a fishing trolley sustained damage in the gulf but otherwise I've been catching up with world events and looking to see if I could talk to Yoshinari about clarifying that new recipe he sent me. What of you?"

"I've also been doing well." Asagi paused. "Ayana and the others have been doing great with their schoolwork. I've seen their grade reports and I'm quite proud. Maybe they can go to college one day like me. They still might need some supervision. As for me, I had an interesting talk about doing further research on my connection to Gamera and the state of Atlantean technology after the collection of Gamera DNA samples and retrieved artifacts from where the Gamera graveyard is."

"That's good. I look forward to the results of that research when they become public. It's a good thing they were able to get these Atlantean artifacts before those strange currents started coming in."

"Yeah." Asagi laughed nervously. "That was good timing indeed."

Naoya frowned at that tone. "Was someone able to determine the cause of those strange currents?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure, but…"

"You know what's going on."

"I don't know the exact particulars but yeah." Asagi admitted.

Naoya found a growing, familiar nervousness appearing in his stomach after a long absence. "So what are the generals of this phenomena?"

"Well…Dad, have you heard of giant squids?"

"Yes. They were considered mythological for a long while until fishermen started finding their corpses and I believe there was verifiable footage of them several years back. Why do you ask?"

"Um." Asagi hesitated. "Silver creatures that are like giants squids are showing up at the bottom of the Pacific. They are even larger than those giant squids and are basically displaying intelligence and powers far beyond any normal animal. And from the way they change ocean currents, they don't appear friendly either."

Naoya closed his eyes, resisting the urge to rub his forehead. "Please don't tell me they are going for Japan."

"They're deep in the ocean at the moment but from the reports I'm hearing, they seem to be coming in our direction. I highly suspect Gamera would get involved in this potential battle."

"And if Gamera goes against the squids, then…" Naoya trailed off.

There was an affirmative sound on the other end. "Then I might get involved as well. These creatures might have something to do with Atlantis and Gamera, so my study might be needed. I know you hoped this wouldn't happen again after all these years of peace but…"

Naoya was silent for a moment as the weight of the scenario she described sank in. Giant silver squids from the depths of the largest ocean, with mysterious abilities to control ocean currents, and with a possible connection to that mysterious Atlantis. It was ridiculous, the supposed existence of these hostile creatures. So ridiculous. And yet Gamera and his daughter were going to be involved with them, in a likely life or death battle. Naoya just shook his head at the whole surreal scenario. Still, at this point in his life, exasperation was starting to match his fatherly worry and he sighed in wonder.

"Okay." Naoya said. "I know after all these years you can take care of yourself. But be careful. I'll hear from you when you're available and decide to inform me of how events are progressing. Bye, Asagi."

"Bye, Dad. Don't worry. I'll definitely be around to give you that update."

The connection disconnected and Naoya replaced the phone in its proper place. Then he returned to his seat and unfolded the newspaper a second time, attempting to be calm and once again wait for the next call Asagi would give to update him on what weird events she was in the middle of this time.

 **The End**


End file.
